


Emociones en llamas

by Lordxv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordxv/pseuds/Lordxv
Summary: Había conseguido ingresar en la clase de esgrima y sería en su primera práctica donde descubriría un nuevo abanico de emociones sobre ella y sobre él.





	1. Su primera clase

El día había amanecido nublado y fresco anunciando que el otoño en Paris llegaba a su fin para cederle ligero el paso al blanco invierno.

 

Afuera del colegio Françoise Dupont dos amigas conversaban alegremente después de haber terminado sus clases por ese día.

 

\- Vaya que hace frio hoy. - dijo Alya ajustando más su bufanda al cuello.

 

\- Si y el que esté nublado no ayuda mucho. - puntualizó Marinette abotonándose el abrigo de tres cuartos.

 

\- ¿Así que al final te admitieron en  la clase de esgrima?. - inquirió arqueando una ceja la morena.

 

\- Si, fue una suerte que el profesor decidiera admitir a otro alumno más además de Kagami.

 

\- Ja, ja, la suerte fue que tú fueras esa alumna, me imagino cual habrá sido tu motivación, ¿no?. - dijo con pillería sonriendo con cierta suspicacia.

 

La azabache se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amiga - Bu...bueno... yo....- farfullaba  avergonzada entrecortando las palabras.

 

\- Ja, ja, ja, vamos Marinette no te pongas nerviosa es solo una broma. Tú procura tranquilizarte y hacerlo bien. - daba ánimos a su apenada amiga - presta atención al profesor y no te pierdas por quedarte soñando con tú ya sabes quien.

 

\- Hola chicas. - saludó jovial Nino.

 

\- ¿Estas ya lista para comenzar el trabajo? - preguntó pasando su brazo por los hombros de Alya.

 

\- Claro, vamos a la biblioteca a terminar el trabajo. - respondió sonriente la morena.

 

\- Nos vemos Marinette, tal vez te vea al salir. Recuerda no te despiste en tu clase. - con un guiño de Alya la joven pareja se despidió de la ruborizada azabache.

 

\- Esta tarde tenemos a dos nuevas alumnas con nosotros. - con un ademan de su mano el profesor D'Argencourt señalaba hacia la esquina en la que Kagami y Marinette esperaban.

 

Todos los estudiantes se giraron a ver a sus nuevas compañeras. En lo que Kagami solo hacia un movimiento de cabeza a forma de saludo formal, Marinette movía nerviosa su mano y sin dejar de sonreír.

 

\- ¡Daniel!, - un chico de cabello castaño se tenso ante el llamado de su profesor - entrenaras con Kagami.

 

\- ¡Adrien!, como veo que ya se conocen Marinette entrenara contigo. - el rubio mostró una cálida sonrisa a su compañera que en ese momento entrelazaba sus manos jugando nerviosa con sus dedos.

 

Ya enfrente uno del otro Adrien se ajustaba el cuello del protector mientras que Marinette aun nerviosa mantenía el florete pegado contra su pecho.

 

\- ¿Estas lista?, - preguntó amable - ¿Veamos si puedes hacerlo igual de bien que la primera vez?. Comenzaremos con algo sencillo, la posición de guardia, adelanto, paso resbalado y fondo. Tú atacas y yo defiendo ¿de acuerdo?.

 

La azabache solo asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, ambos bajaron las caretas y se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones. Marinette adelantó ligeramente su pie derecho, abrió un poco su pie izquierdo hacia atrás y apoyó su mano izquierda en la cintura.

 

Adrien ladeó un poco la cabeza y se quedó estático mirando a su compañera, dejando el florete y el guante en el piso se levanto la careta y se acercó con paso tranquilo a Marinette.

 

Si no fuera por la careta todo el mundo habría visto como se mordía el labio con sutil intensidad al ver acercarse a su compañero. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y tuvo que ahogar un grito al inspirar con fuerza cuando vio como frente a ella Adrien se inclinaba posando la rodilla derecha en el suelo. Ella separó ligeramente los labios fascinada  por el movimiento de él.

 

¿Cuantas noches había soñado con aquella escena?, un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas y sus ojos miraban titilantes como Adrien la veía mostrando una suave sonrisa.

 

Dio un respingo cuando noto las manos del chico sobre su rodilla, él con sumo cuidado giró un poco la pierna hacía la derecha, sosteniendo la mano izquierda sobre la rodilla deslizó la otra con delicada suavidad sobre la pantorrilla hasta llegar al tobillo, ahí tiró un poco hacia atrás haciendo que el pie apoyara mejor en el suelo.

 

Marinette sentía agobiarse dentro de la careta, notaba un ligero calor que subía desde su pecho y un fino hilo de agua recorría su sien al contacto del chico.

 

Sin dejar de sonreír Adrien se puso en pie - Tu pierna no estaba bien colocada. - dicho esto regresó a su posición, por su parte ella era incapaz de mover un solo musculo de la cara fue por ello que apenas pudo responder con un gutural sonido.

 

Ya con la careta puesta y el florete en la mano el rubio le dio la señal de que atacara, la azabache con dificultad pudo moverse pero aun así consiguió hacer impacto en el pecho de su compañero con la punta de su arma.

 

\- Muy bien Marinette, has ganado este punto. - alabó la labor de su amiga quien trataba con fuertes inspiraciones recuperar el aliento perdido y no precisamente por su ataque.

 

\- Ahora me toca a mi atacar y tú tendrás que romper mi ataque, recuerda mantener siempre la posición de guardia.

 

Ella solo asintió con un único y lento movimiento de cabeza, retomando su posición se colocó en guardia manteniendo ahora la pierna tal como Adrien le había indicado.

Dio la señal y se lanzó al ataque contra su compañera, la azabache aun ensimismada en sus emociones apenas y pudo repeler el ligero envite, permaneció inmóvil en su lugar totalmente pasiva moviendo el florete sin ton ni son de arriba a abajo.

 

\- Marinette, ¿estas bien? - inquirió desconcertado ante la falta de acción de ella.

 

\- Sss...sí, estoy bien - musitó tras la careta mortificada ante su falta de coordinación.

 

Una vez más Adrien dejaba sus cosas en el suelo y se acercaba sonriente a su compañera, el corazón de Marinette comenzaba a latir a un ritmo más rápido ante la cercanía del chico. Colocándose a su lado con su mano cubrió el agarre de la azabache sobre el florete  y con su brazo izquierdo la tomó por la cintura apegando su espalda al pecho de él.

 

\- Ainnns. - un suave suspiro salió de sus labios al notar el roce del cuerpo de Adrien.

 

\- Ahora mantienes la posición de guardia, - con una ligera presión sobre su mano levantó un poco más el florete - bloqueas el ataque y retrocedes manteniendo tu posición. - tiró de ella hacía atrás acompañándola en él movimiento como si de un baile se tratara.

 

Por más que quisiera escucharlo los sentidos de la azabache estaban atrapados en el acompasado ritmo del latido del corazón de Adrien que retumbaba en su espalda y en la mixtura de fragancias que envolvían el ambiente donde los cítricos y la madera se confundían con el frescor de las flores y los frutos rojo.

 

En el segundo movimiento hacía atrás Adrien aun la apegó un poco más contra él al tirar con suavidad de su mano para cambiar el florete a una posición de bloqueo.

 

Marinette se mordía con frenesí el labio inferior, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era pronunciado al igual que el  temblor en sus azules ojos, gruesas gotas resbalaban ahora por su sien. Ya no era un ligero calor el que subía desde su pecho, era ahora todo un volcán que en cualquier momento entraría en erupción.  Inclinó un poco su cabeza notando la pausada respiración del chico y viendo como sus vivaces ojos verdes se posaban por un momento en ella, una descarga de electricidad la recorrió por todo su cuerpo despertando nuevas sensaciones a su paso.

 

Al finalizar el movimiento Adrien soltó la mano de Marinette, retirando su brazo con un sutil roce por la cintura que hizo que las piernas de la azabache perdieran su fuerza por un instante. Embelesada con un brillo en sus ojos seguía el  sosegado caminar del rubio hasta su posición, volvió a morder su labio cuando él se inclino a recoger sus cosas.

 

\- ¿Estas lista para él siguiente movimiento?, - sin atreverse a subir la careta la azabache respondió con un simple y titubeante movimiento de cabeza.

 

\- Bien, practicaremos ahora la primera posición, debes protegerte de mi ataque. - bajó su careta y tomó posición para atacar una vez más a su compañera.

 

Marinette volvía de manera un tanto descolocada a la posición de guardia, haciendo el esfuerzo de sostener el florete en su lugar mientras trataba de calmar a su agitado corazón.

 

\- ¿Marinette? - en un dulce tono de voz llamaba a su compañera, haciendo aun más estragos en su caótica condición.

 

\- ¿Sss...si? - respondía tímida en un murmullo.

 

\- Tu posición es la tercera, tienes que hacer la primera, - amable le hacía la observación, la azabache se giro a ambos lados comprobando insegura su pose.

 

\- Déjame ayudarte, -  dejando de nuevo sus cosas a un lado fue hacía ella - en la primera tú brazo tiene que hacer un ángulo para que el florete apunte hacia la izquierda y  tus talones deben de estar alineados de esta manera proteges esta parte de tu abdomen y de tu pecho. - con un gesto de la mano señalaba sobre ella la zonas a cubrir.

 

Colocó una vez más su mano sobre la de ella haciéndola girar hasta obtener el ángulo deseado del florete. Marinette daba respiraciones profundas intentando apaciguar el calor que en ese momento la devoraba por dentro, el rubor en sus mejillas eran tan intenso como el rojo de una cereza, pero lo peor vino cuando Adrien paso el brazo por sus hombros abrazándola con ternura contra él, para después dar unos pasos junto con ella hasta colocarse en la posición correcta.

 

En ese momento se olvidó de todo, llevó con decisión la mano a la careta dispuesta a quitársela y decirle a ese encantador chico todo lo que sentía por él, no podía dejar pasar un segundo más sin que él supiera que lo quería.

 

Al tomar el enganche de la careta......¡PRIIIIIIIIIIIII! sonó el agudo e intenso sonido de un silbato.

 

\- ¡Ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana!. - exclamó con fuerza el profesor D'Argencourt.

 

Atónita veía como todos los estudiantes recogían sus cosas y se retiraban a los vestuarios, incluso Adrien se disponía a irse sin más después de...de...

 

\- Has estado bien Marinette, nos vemos mañana. - con un movimiento de mano y una cálida sonrisa se despedía su compañera.

 

Cinco segundos, solo hubiera necesitado cinco segundos...ahora su valor se había evaporado pero el gran rubor de su cara y el intenso calor de su pecho seguían ahí, gritándole que todo había sido real y no uno de sus tantos sueños.

 

Sin quitarse la careta corrió hasta el baño, al verse sola se desprendió por fin de todo el equipo de esgrima. Sus ojos se abrieron de más al verse en el espejo parecía una ciruela madura del intenso rojo que cubría su cara, sin importarle la baja temperatura que había en la calle abrió el agua fría y se remojo varias veces la cara tratando de apaciguar aquella tortura.

 

\- ¿Marinette?, ¿estas bien? - preguntó preocupada Tikki saliendo del pequeño bolso.

 

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien. - respondía neutra sin dejar de mojar su cara con la gélida agua y tratando de ocultar su decepción al saber que la reacción de Adrien no había sido la misma que la de ella a todo aquello.

 

Una tristeza la embargó al tener más que claro que para Adrien nunca sería más que una amiga, que mientras que un simple roce de su mano para ella era tocar el paraíso para él no había significado nada. La llama que se inició en medio de aquella practica de esgrima solo la había devorado a ella, él había permanecido imperturbable a todas aquellas sensaciones.

 

\- ¿Estas segura de que estas bien? - volvió a preguntar el kwami al ver el semblante decaído de su portadora.

 

\- Estoy bien Tikki, no tienes de que preocuparte. - respondió forzando una tímida sonrisa.

 

Después de secarse la cara y las manos tomó su bolso, lo abrió para que Tikki entrara en él. El kwami flotó hasta ella sin dejar de examinarla dubitativa , no convencida de sus palabras.

 

Al salir a la calle apretó su abrigo contra su pecho al sentir el rudo golpe de frio, mientras que su cuerpo se estremeció ante la álgida temperatura su cara apenas y la notaba, ya que aun sentía la frialdad del agua con la que de manera infructuosa trató de apagar la llama que hacía hervir sus emociones.

 

\- ¡Marinette! - la alegre voz de Alya la traía de vuelta a la realidad, la morena se acercó junto con Nino mostrando una jovial sonrisa que poco a poco cambio a una expresión más sería al ver el semblante abatido de su amiga.

 

\- ¿Estas bien?, ¿ha pasado algo malo en la clase? - inquirió preocupada acercándose más a la azabache.

 

\- Estoy bien Alya, es solo que.....

 

\- ¡Adrien! - exclamó Nino llamando a su amigo.

 

Marinette se tenso al escuchar el nombre del chico del cual se había enamorado perdida y tontamente, se mortificaba al saber que nunca tendría una oportunidad con él. Bajó la vista a la vez que se acercó a Alya en busca de su apoyo. Sabía que la cercanía de Adrien en ese momento no era bueno para ella. Alya solo la miraba confundida.

 

El rubio se acercó a sus amigos, desvió la mirada avergonzado en cuanto vio a Marinette. El moreno pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amigo en un afectuoso gesto pero rápidamente lo retiró al sentir la manga de su abrigo húmeda. Al fijarse en Adrien se percató de las gruesa gotas de agua que caían de su cabello.

 

\- ¿Y esto? - preguntó curioso llevando su mano al cabello y a la cara del rubio.

 

\- ¡Adrien, estas congelado!, ¡¿acaso tomaste una ducha de agua fría?! - ante la reveladora exclamación de Nino Marinette levantó la cara viendo directamente a Adrien.

 

\- Yo...si...tome una ducha de agua fría. - nervioso veía como los ojos de sus amigos se clavaban curiosos sobre él, en especial los de Marinette en los que vio aparecer un especial brillo.

 

\- Hi...hizo mucho calor durante la práctica. - se justificaba evitando la intensa mirada de la azabache, a quien una nerviosa y tímida sonrisa se comenzaba a dibujar en sus finos labios.

 

Alya intercambiaba la vista entre sus dos amigos, era innegable que su comportamiento era de lo más extraño, sobretodo el de Marinette que a diferencia de lo decaída que estaba antes ahora parecía a punto de estallar de júbilo. Los cuatro se giraron al lujoso auto que se estacionaba frente a ellos.

 

\- Es...es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana. - afianzando su cartera se despidió de sus amigos.

 

Apenas había descendido un par de escalones cuando se detuvo y apretando su mano sobre la cinta de su cartera se giro y volvió a subir hasta quedar frente a la azabache.

 

\- ¿Marinette...te...te parecería bien que entrenáramos juntos mañana? - nervioso soltó la pregunta sin dejar de jugar con la cinta de su cartera.

 

Los ojos de Marinette bailaban alegres y su cálida sonrisa se amplió aun más sobre sus labios. - Me...gustas....no, no....yo....yo quiero decir me gustaría...mucho.

 

Ahora era Adrien quien le mostraba una perfecta muestra de alegría sonriendole, - ¡Genial!, entonces hasta mañana. - sin que nadie lo esperara se acercó a ella despidiéndose de dos besos.

 

Alya miraba incrédula toda aquella escena, Marinette paralizada completamente sonriente y Adrien caminando hacia su coche sin dejar de verla.

 

\- ¡Marinette! - grito desde el coche el rubio - ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar un café mañana después de la clase?. - en su cara se veía la ilusión a la vez que cierto nerviosismo por la posible respuesta.

 

Alya dio un golpe con el codo a su amiga que seguía ensimismada con su mirada clavada en él y sin pronunciar palabra.

 

\- ¡SI, ME ENCANTARIA! - respondió en un animado grito sin titubear.

 

Ambos se despidieron sin dejar de mirarse y sonriendo como si acabaran de abrir el mejor regalo de navidad.

 

Los tres siguieron con la vista el auto hasta que este se perdió al doblar la esquina. Alya y Nino se miraban extrañados y desconcertados ante lo que acababan de presenciar, antes de que  la morena pudiera preguntarle algo a su amiga esta se despedía alegre y aun embelesada por lo ocurrido. Al parecer aquella inocente llama que en un principio pensó que solo ella había sucumbido a su calor los había envuelto a los dos hasta el punto de dejar a la vista lo evidente, los sentimientos puros y reales de dos almas nacidas para estar juntas.

 

\- Nino, mañana no podre ir contigo. - dijo con seriedad.

 

\- Pero habíamos quedado en que me acompañarías a la nueva tienda de discos. - se quejaba mostrando un infantil mohín.

 

-Lo sé, pero yo mañana no me pierdo por nada la práctica de esgrima de esos dos. - sentenció sin dejar de ver como su amiga se alejaba risueña.

 

FIN


	2. Su primera clase (un nuevo enfoque)

\- ¡Adrien!, como veo que ya se conocen Marinette entrenara contigo. - en cuanto el rubio escuchó las instrucciones rompió la alineación para inclinarse levemente hacia adelante y ver a su compañera en la esquina. Ella entrelazaba sus manos jugando nerviosa con sus dedos; aquella imagen le pareció de lo más adorable, pero que más se podía esperar de la dulce Marinette, él afectuoso le mostró una cálida sonrisa.

Una vez ya frente a ella, terminó de ajustarse el equipo de protección, mirando ocasionalmente de soslayo como Marinette sostenía el florete pegado contra su pecho de manera nerviosa. Un nuevo e imperceptible gesto cariñoso se mostró en su rostro.

\- ¿Estas lista?, - preguntó amable - ¿Veamos si puedes hacerlo igual de bien que la primera vez?. Comenzaremos con algo sencillo, la posición de guardia, adelanto, paso resbalado y fondo. Tú atacas y yo defiendo ¿de acuerdo?.

Bajó su careta a la vez que ella y tomando su posición de guardia esperó al ataque de su novel contrincante. Veía con detalle la pose que había tomado la azabache y haciendo una mueca de disconformidad con los labios dejó su florete y el guante en el piso y levantando la careta camino hacía ella con paso lento.

Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos extrañado al notar el leve estremecimiento de su compañera, restándole importancia al hecho hincó su rodilla derecha al suelo justo frente a ella.

Levantó la vista mostrándole una suave sonrisa pensando en que lo había llamado al escullar una atenuada inspiración. Con cuidado tomó la rodilla entre sus manos, aflojó su agarre en cuanto sintió el ligero sobresalto de la azabache y con un delicado movimiento le hizo girar un poco más la pierna hacía la derecha.

Dejó su mano izquierda apoyada sobre la rodilla para evitar que perdiera la nueva posición y con un ligero movimiento deslizó su mano derecha por la pantorrilla de la chica. Pero algo que no esperaba y que lo tomó por completa sorpresa haciendo que abriera ligeramente de más los ojos y pasara pesadamente la saliva fue que a mitad de su camino el pantalón en tono rosa de su amiga llegó al final, ahora su mano discurría libre sobre la cálida y suave piel de la pierna de Marinette, sintiendo una agradable sensación en la mano que con fuerza estaba alterando su ritmo cardiaco a pasos agigantados. 

Sin apurar el movimiento, queriendo disfrutar lo más posible de aquella grata calidez que se estaba avivando por momentos en su pecho llegó hasta el fino tobillo de su amiga, recordando porque estaba haciendo aquello tiró levemente de él hacía atrás haciendo que el pie mejorara su apoyo en el suelo. Un imperceptible suspiro salía de sus labios cuando con desgana soltó sus manos de la torneada pierna. 

Tratando de disimular su emoción se puso en pie mostrando una sonrisa entre tímida y nerviosa, tuvo que tragar pesado para recuperar el aplomo de su voz, se sentía igual de exultante que un niño al que le dan a probar por primera vez un dulce.

\- Tu pierna no estaba bien colocada. - conteniendo el aire para hablar comentó lo que para él era evidente y dicho esto regresó a su posición tratando difícilmente de mantener bajo control el ansía que se apretaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Fue tan apurado su movimiento que no le dio tiempo a escuchar el gutural sonido que salió a través de careta de la azabache.

Ya con la careta puesta y el florete en la mano el rubio le dio la señal de que atacara, lo que nadie podía ver era que la mirada de Adrien estaba perdida en la parte descubierta de las piernas de su contrincante, sin poder apartar de su cabeza la tersura de la nívea piel. Marinette por su parte pudo moverse con dificultad pero aun así consiguió hacer impacto en el pecho de su anonadado compañero con la punta de su arma.

\- Muy bien Marinette, has ganado este punto. - ruborizado y recuperando la atención perdida alabó la labor de su amiga. 

\- Ahora me toca a mi atacar y tú tendrás que romper mi entrada, recuerda mantener siempre la posición de guardia.

Centrando más su atención en el siguiente movimiento vio como ella solo asentía con un único y lento movimiento de cabeza, con agrado veía como la azabache se colocaba en guardia manteniendo la pierna tal como le había indicado.

Tras dar la señal se lanzó al ataque, sin ningún tipo de resistencia por parte de su contrincante consiguió desbaratar la defensa con un débil envite. Sonrió con terneza al verla mover el florete de arriba a abajo sin ninguna coordinación tal cual una niña pequeña que quiere ahuyentar a un molesto insecto.

\- Marinette, ¿estas bien? - inquirió desconcertado a la vez que divertido ante la falta de acción de ella.

\- Sss...sí, estoy bien - musitó tras la careta, mortificada ante su falta de coordinación.

Adrien dejaba una vez más sus cosas en el suelo y se acercaba sonriente a su compañera, notaba inquieto como a cada paso que daba hacía ella su pulso se aceleraba sin una explicación plausible. Volvió a pasar con dificultad la saliva al llegar junto a ella, colocándose a su lado con su mano cubrió el agarre de la azabache sobre el florete, aun con el guante pudo notar su calidez, con su brazo izquierdo la tomó por la cintura apegándola con suavidad contra su pecho. Inspiró profundo cerrando ligeramente los ojos ante aquella cercanía tan nueva para él y que lo estaba desquiciando por momentos.

\- Ainnns. - escuchó el suave suspiro que salió de sus bien definidos labios, lo que vino a trastocar aun más sus esquemas.

\- Ahora mantienes la posición de guardia, - alcanzó a decir con dificultad sintiendo la boca seca y cierta ansiedad por el agradable contacto de la estilizada espalda contra su pecho, con una ligera presión sobre su mano levantó un poco más el florete - bloqueas el ataque y retrocedes manteniendo tu posición. - sin apremió y ligeramente tensas volvieron a salir las palabras de su boca. 

Sin poder evitarlo y con esa ferviente sensación de querer hacerlo, tiró de ella hacía atrás notando aun más su embriagadora esencia, acompañándola en él movimiento como si de un baile lento se tratara.

Sentía sobre su brazo el acompasado movimiento del suave vientre de su compañera por lo agitada de su respiración, un ligero hilo de sudor descendía por su nuca ante el calor que se estaba avivando aceleradamente en su pecho. En su cabeza comenzaba a librarse la batalla entre la razón y el sentimiento, estando en clara desventaja el sentido común en aquel desquiciador escenario. Sin poder evitarlo aprovechó el segundo movimiento para apegarla aun más contra él, afianzando más su agarre por la esbelta cintura, ahora llegaban a sus sentidos el agitado ritmo del corazón de aquella encantadora chica.

Con disimulo acercó la cara y en el momento en que tiró con suavidad de la delicada mano para cambiar a una posición de bloqueo inspiró profundo dejándose impregnar de lleno de la adictiva fragancia que mantenía la frescura de la primavera junto con la tibieza del otoño. Se permitió cerrar los ojos por un instante para dejarse llevar aunque fuera un segundo por todas aquellas sensaciones, sintiéndose entrar en la magia del bosque de Broceliande en una templada tarde otoñal donde los tonos ocres aun convivían con el frondoso y vivo verde al igual que Marinette que le permitía experimentar una extensa mistura de emociones y todas atizaban el recién nacido fuego de su pecho.

Notó como ella inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacía él, de inmediato clavó sus ojos con intensidad sobre la careta queriendo traspasarla para ver con esa cercanía el brillante azul de su mirada. Como si un rayo lo hubiera atravesado desde la cabeza a los pies su cuerpo se estremeció levemente ante la oleada de nuevas sensaciones que en desbocada carrera se abrían paso desde su pecho hasta la punta de sus extremidades.

Al finalizar el movimiento Adrien, mostrando toda la desgana del mundo en su rostro soltó la mano de Marinette, retirando lentamente su brazo con un sutil roce por la fina cintura como queriendo llevarse aquella calidez con él.

Volvió a su lugar en completo silencio, tratando de dar sentido a todo aquello que estaba a punto de hacer reventar su pecho y que era tan nuevo a la vez que inquietante para él.

\- ¿Estas lista para él siguiente movimiento? 

Tras el mudo asentimiento de su compañera, la miraba con profundo interés, desde su negro cabello con ligeros destellos azules que sobresalía de la careta hasta el final de aquellas gráciles piernas, pasando por aquella atractiva silueta que en su conjunto dibujaban a la que perfectamente podría considerarse la musa de cualquier gran artista del renacimiento.

\- Bien, practicaremos ahora la primera posición, debes protegerte de mi ataque. - dijo volviendo de su ensimismamiento, bajó su careta y tomó su posición para atacar una vez más a su compañera.

No pudo evitar volver a sonreír cuando vio a Marinette tomar su posición de guardia descolocada, notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por sostener el florete en su lugar.

\- ¿Marinette? - fue en un dulce tono de voz en el que le habló a su compañera, saliendo así de su habitual trato con ella, pero tenía que reconocer que se había sentido bien.

\- ¿Sss...si? - respondía tímida en un murmullo.

\- Tu posición es la tercera, tienes que hacer la primera, - amable le hacía la observación.

\- Déjame ayudarte, - dejando de nuevo sus cosas a un lado fue hacía ella - en la primera tú brazo tiene que hacer un ángulo para que el florete apunte hacia la izquierda y tus talones deben de estar alineados de esta manera proteges esta parte de tu abdomen y de tu pecho. - con un gesto de la mano señalaba sobre ella la zonas a cubrir, procurando mantener la distancia. Se sentía abrumado por todas aquellas nuevas emociones que carcomían su cordura ante la cercanía de ella.

Olvidándose de todo entrecerró los ojos y colocó una vez más su mano sobre la de ella haciéndola girar hasta obtener el ángulo deseado del florete. Dando una profunda inspiración paso el brazo por sus hombros abrazándola con ternura contra él, en ese momento sintió como el corazón volvía a aumentar sus latidos y el calor de su pecho se extendía de nuevo por su cuerpo consumiéndolo por entero.

Confundido ante todo aquello tan nuevo, tan intenso, vio como Marinette tomó su careta para quitársela. Sus ojos se abrieron de más en ese momento, no sabía porque pero necesitaba verla a la cara, dejar que su mirada delineara cada detalle que daban forma a ese bello rostro.

El sudor corría por su sien y por su nuca, su pulso agitado aceleraba más su respiración, sus pupilas se dilataban expectantes de que aquel rígido velo cayera dejando a la vista su preciado resguardo. 

Ella tomó el enganche de la careta y la respiración de Adrien se entrecorto......¡PRIIIIIIIIIIIII! sonó el agudo e intenso sonido de un silbato.

\- ¡Ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana!. - exclamó con fuerza el profesor D'Argencourt.

Adrien dejo salir de golpe el aire contenido, alterado veía como todos los estudiantes recogían sus cosas y se retiraban a los vestuarios, notó como Marinette lo veía fijamente. Trató de humedecer los labios pero tenía la boca seca, infructuosamente intentaba recomponer su aplomó.

\- Has estado bien Marinette, nos vemos mañana. - apuro a decir y con un movimiento de mano y una cálida sonrisa se despedía rápidamente de su compañera.

En su apurada carrera hacía el vestuario Adrien solo se repetía en su cabeza, cinco segundos, solo cinco segundos hubieran bastado...sentía el calor en sus mejillas y el fuerte rubor era el mejor indicador de ello. 

Abrió la puerta del vestuario de un fuerte empujón y pudo ver como sus compañeros rodeaban a Daniel en un animado corrillo, al parecer el castaño les estaba contado sobre su inesperada compañera de esgrima.

\- ¡Adrien! ¿Como te fue con.....? - Daniel no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando vio a su compañero salir raudo hacía las duchas.

Según avanzaba se iba desprendiendo de su equipo, cuando entró en la ducha aun llevaba los pantalones puestos pero ya no podía esperar más, aquello era una situación apremiante, sin contemplación giro del todo el mando del agua fría.

\- !AAAGGGGGH¡ - se escuchó por todo el vestuario dejando a los ahí presentes en completo silencio y con el desconcierto reflejado en sus caras.

Tiritando tenía las manos apoyadas en la pared dejando que el agua golpeara su cabeza y su espalda, notaba el frio recorrer su cuerpo pero su pulso apenas y se había tranquilizado un poco. Continuo en esa posición dejando que el agua calmara aquella pira que ardía incesante en su pecho.

\- ¿Adrien?, ¿estas bien? - preguntó Plagg con cierta preocupación entrando junto a su portador.

\- Sssiiii, - le temblaban los labios por el frio al hablar - no...no te pre...pre...ocu...cu...pes. 

\- ¿Fue un entrenamiento difícil? - los ojos del kwami se tornaron traviesos al ver a Adrien.

El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza, girándose levemente para ver a Plagg.

\- ¿Notas ese olor a algo ardiendo? - inquirió curioso el mágico ser - ...espera...¡eres tú! ..... jajajajaja. - escapó entre carcajadas ante la mirada molesta de su portador.

Terminaba de vestirse después de su gélida ducha, ya más tranquilo pensaba en que había sido todo aquello que había experimentado. Parado frente el espejo se veía con confusión, ella era su amiga solo eso, todo lo que había sentido no debió de ser, pero como no pensar en ella cuando incluso ni la misma heroína de París había sido capaz de arrancar esas emociones de él.

Con su mente dispersa en Marinette y en todo aquello que había vivido durante la práctica, tomó sus cosas y salió del vestuario.

\- ¡Adrien! - en cuanto salió del recinto escucho la voz de su amigo.

Se acercó a donde estaban sus amigos, vio a Marinette cabizbaja y apegada a Alya, ante aquello tuvo que desviar la mirada avergonzado. Sintió el peso del brazo de Nino sobre sus hombros, forzando una sutil sonrisa ante el gesto afectuoso de su amigo quien de imprevisto quitó en un rápido movimiento el brazo.

Adrien lo veía confundido por aquello, mientras el moreno revisaba la manga de su abrigo. Con ojos entrecerrados Nino se acerco a su rubio amigo, invadiendo su espacio para darse cuenta de las gruesas gotas de agua que caían de su cabello.

\- ¿Y esto? - preguntó curioso llevando su mano al cabello y a la cara del rubio.

\- ¡Adrien, estas congelado!, ¡¿acaso tomaste una ducha de agua fría?! - ante la reveladora exclamación de Nino, Adrien miró directamente a Marinette, quien a su vez levantaba su cara para verlo con sorpresa a la cara.

\- Yo...si...tome una ducha de agua fría. - nervioso veía como los ojos de sus amigos se clavaban curiosos sobre él, en especial los de Marinette en los que vio aparecer un especial brillo.

\- Hi...hizo mucho calor durante la práctica. - se justificaba evitando la intensa mirada de la azabache, en su pecho la llama de antes volvía a cobrar fuerza en cuanto vio la tímida sonrisa en los finos labios de ella.

\- Es...es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana. - dijo nervioso al ver la inquisidora mirada de Alya sobre él, afianzando su cartera se despidió de sus amigos.

Solo había descendido un par de escalones cuando se detuvo, ¿que estaba haciendo?, ¿no podía obviar como si nada aquellas sensaciones?, el mismo llego a comentarle a Marinette que le gustaría tener a alguien para compartir sus momentos, y...¿por qué no?... apretando su mano sobre la cinta de su cartera se giro y volvió a subir hasta quedar frente a la azabache.

\- ¿Marinette...te...te parecería bien que entrenáramos juntos mañana? - nervioso soltó la pregunta sin dejar de jugar con la cinta de su cartera.

Una sensación de confianza se prendo de él al ver aquellos azules ojos bailar alegres y su cálida sonrisa ampliarse aun más sobre sus labios. - Me...gustas....no, no....yo....yo quiero decir me gustaría...mucho - respondió nerviosa a la vez que cohibida.

Ahora era Adrien quien le mostraba una perfecta muestra de alegría sonriéndole, - ¡Genial!, entonces hasta mañana. - sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella para despedirse de dos besos. Llego a inspirar profundo, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir el estremecimiento por su cuerpo ante el roce de sus labios sobre la tersa piel de la mejilla.

Alya miraba incrédula toda aquella escena, Marinette paralizada completamente sonriente y Adrien caminando hacia su coche sin dejar de verla.

\- ¡Marinette! - grito desde el coche el rubio - ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar un café mañana después de la clase?. - aunque quisiera no podía ocultar su ilusión a la vez que cierto nerviosismo por la posible respuesta.

Alya dio un golpe con el codo a su amiga que seguía ensimismada con su mirada clavada en él y sin pronunciar palabra.

\- ¡SI, ME ENCANTARIA! - el rubio apretó con fuerza su mano en muda celebración sin dejar de sonreír alegremente hacía ella.

Ambos se despidieron sin dejar de mirarse y sonriendo como si acabaran de abrir el mejor regalo de navidad.

Desde el coche no podía dejar de verla aun encandilado por aquella cálida sonrisa y aquellos hermosos ojos azules, al girar la esquina el vehículo se dejo caer ilusionado sobre el respaldo del asiento. Al parecer había podido por fin controlar aquella llama que había nacido de un inocente roce, se sentía pletórico por lo que sería la práctica de mañana y por su...cita...porque aquello era una cita...¿cierto?. Ahora su problema era la ansiedad de esperar a mañana, hacía menos de un minuto que se habían despedido y ya la extrañaba.  
FIN


End file.
